


Wings

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, lost souls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Nick Burkhardt is in serious trouble. And no one knows where he is, so his chances of coming out of this alive are rapidly diminishing. Then Sean Renard shows up and Nick thinks it's all over... but is it? As Sean shows a side of himself that Nick did not know existed, what it means for Nick, what it means for the trouble that has divided them, stuns Nick.Sean doesn't know why he's doing this, Nick hates him, it would so much easier for Sean's ambitions if Nick were dead, now not only is he alive, but he knows the truth. That truth Sean's mother warned him could be the death of him if anyone found out. Not only does someone now know, but Sean himself revealed it to him.





	1. Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing ever pans out the way I want it to. This is not the intended fluffy story I had planned out. And I haven't managed to update any of my other outstanding stories, or series. Dammit.

Nick lay on the dirt floor of the cabin, shivering. He was barely aware of anything around him. _so this is how it ends?_ Unbidden the image of the box with his mother's severed head sprang into his mind, he curled in on himself tighter. As tight as his bonds would allow. He was a fighter, a Grimm at the height of his powers, but there were simply too many of them, having captured him, they proceeded to kick the crap out of him until someone ordered them to stop.

Now they were waiting. He just knew that the end of the wait would be his death.

Adalind, and his son, Rosalee and Monroe, Hank, Wu... all those who would be affected by his murder, he screwed his eyes closed panting a little as he laboured to breathe. His ribs on the right were cracked at the least, every breath burned. But Nick held on with every ounce of his stubborn soul. He wasn't going to make this easy for anyone.

 

Whatever had drawn him to this place, Sean was regretting it. Too much was broken between himself and Nick. The Grimm he had fought so long and so hard for was on the other side. Sean's political ambitions were in the dust, saving the Grimm's life one last time didn't seem much of a trade off, he didn't understand why he was doing it. He shook his head in irritation and pushed through the bushes, stepping into the clearing in front of the shabby cabin.

"Halt." The accent was thick and German, Sean scowled and barely acknowledged the hundjager to his right with just a curl of his lip. He was sick of the Houses, they'd done nothing for him. The whole resistance had been little more than a sham for the ambitions of a few greedy men. Although he did have to acknowledge that it had dove-tailed with his own ambitions once.

"Halt..." the voice was more amused, mocking, it carried more assurance and it was to this newcomer that Sean turned.

"Viktor."

His cousin tilted his head in a barely civil greeting, "Sean..." He waited. His younger cousin had turned out to be surprisingly persistent when the Grimm was threatened, and Viktor was interested to see what he would do now. All intelligence said that Nick and Sean Renard were on opposite sides, perhaps he'd only come to see them kill the Grimm after all.

"You have the Grimm." Sean's throat felt a little dry, he didn't say Nick's name. Keeping it cool, disinterested.

Viktor nodded. "What is your interest?"

Sean felt the weight of that question, his interest, whatever he felt was to save Nick's life. At all costs. He'd already proved that he would act against his own interests, even if his hand had been guided by another. His deepest, darkest desire was to save Nicholas Burkhardt whatever the situation.

Might just roll with it.

He waved a hand, "oh you know..." shrugging, deliberately keeping it vague. For a moment Viktor looked suspicious, and then he relaxed.

Sean knew that look. Viktor was surprisingly easy to read if you knew enough, this was his weakness, his over-confidence. "So where is he?"

Viktor smirked and threw open the door of the cabin.

 

It was bad, not that Sean couldn't have worked that out. He'd expected Nick to be tougher, to bounce back, but they'd been dedicated to bringing him down, and this time sheer weight of numbers had done it.

The Grimm was chained down in the middle of the floor, lying on his side, bruised, bloodied and beaten, and that was going to be a problem. Sean did have one trick up his sleeve, and it looked as though it was going to be needed.

 

Viktor studied his cousin's face. The younger man was a study in indifference, but Viktor had been caught by that before, so he watched closely for any sign, and there it was, a slight stiffening of the shoulders; Viktor turned away, satisfied. Two birds with one stone, his annoyingly persistent cousin, and the Grimm would perish together.


	2. Choosing Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hate each other, Sean burns with thwarted ambition, and the cold dark corner of his soul that has shrouded everything, Nick's anger hasn't burnt through, he's not the Grimm of five years ago that's to be sure. They want to stay alive, Viktor has other plans, and it isn't going to be smooth sailing. But it never is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, I might have binged on Underworld Evolution, and my version of a fairy might not be something cute and fragile that you traditionally find at the bottom of a garden.

Viktor smiles to himself, he can get rid of two annoyances in one go, and who knows, just maybe rise to the top of what was left of the family heap. He'd always considered the family's obsessions with the keys, and Sean Renard, somewhat foolish. Considering the decimation in the family ranks brought about by the unending pursuit of Sean and his offspring, but now he had a chance to end that. There was another Grimm, someone Viktor felt would be a lot more docile and controllable, so get rid of Sean, get rid of the Grimm, just perfect.

Sean stands quietly, just inside of the doorway. The door itself is partly open behind him, and he senses Viktor's hundjager lurking, just out of sight. Nick's at his feet, Sean's assessment of the threats barely includes Viktor. Viktor is a bureaucrat, has little instinct for fighting, but if he's to get away clean, Sean is going to have to reveal his final secret.

He's not worried about the hundjager behind him, or the two in front of him who are just waiting to kill Nick, and probably Sean too; it's Nick. What Nick will do with this knowledge.

He's worried about himself too. Not in the way that Nick and his Scooby gang are, they probably think he has no soul, no conscience. No Sean is worried about the power that he feels thrumming just below the surface, the power that has been growing, and demanding, the power that wants to rip him away from all of this. The power that demands he sacrifice his ambitions, probably his very soul for it.

Nick lies there, faking unconsciousness, he hurts sure, but he's not dead yet and he's going to take as many of them with him as he can.

Sean stares down at the Grimm. The Grimm he thought was his, the Grimm he's fought for and died for, and been possessed because of, then been cast aside as no longer necessary. That's his excuse, even though he knows it really isn't. Sean does what he wants, always has done. This inconvenient bout of humanity is just that. Inconvenient. He stares at the body on the ground in front of him and squashes those inconvenient feelings. He's a monster, he always has been, so now's the time to prove it.

The attack comes from behind, could almost be successful if Sean hadn't been expecting it, he rebuffs it with a contemptuous fist to the face as the power surges through him, it won't be denied this time and he lets go.

Viktor jumps in fright, as his larger, heavier cousin spins and punches away the hundjager, there's a tearing sound and Sean's back arches and Viktor cannot believe what he's seeing, as the two stunned hundjager in front of them hesitate.

The hesitation is fatal, as a powerful hand wraps itself around Viktor's throat and his feet leave the ground, and his startled eyes take in the wing that slices his minions' throats, the wing which sprouted from his cousin's back, it's mate is curved forward in a posture that can only be described as a threat. 

The very last things Viktor sees are the wings, in all their deadly beauty, and his cousin as Sean's grip tightens, and his fangs have grown impossibly longer and sharper.

There's blood on Sean's lips, and his eyeteeth have lengthened and sharpened, like fangs, and Nick's brain is struggling with all of it as Sean bends down and snaps the chains that bind Nick. The eyes are greener and have an iridescent hue, and then Nick's in his arms like a baby and they are airborne.

The beauty and the impossibility of it all causes Nick to black out, and he knows no more.


End file.
